


Brotherhood

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grindeldore, Duelling, Holocaust, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was actually said at the famous duel in 1945</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This fic borne from my inability to not think about Hitler all the time.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, references to real-life historical atrocities, mansex.

 Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald stood facing each other in the ruins of Berlin.

“One thing that still remains unclear to me, though I have several theories, is why you started this Muggle war as well.”

 Grindelwald chuckled and waved his hand as if pushing aside some airborne fluff.  “Albus, you know as well as I do that this war was inevitable.  All I did was encourage the right man, help him develop his ideas with some of our own—”

“Not ours.  Not anymore,” Dumbledore snapped.

“Tut, tut, Albus,” Grindelwald’s eyes locked on his, and froze him on the spot.  “Modesty does not become you.  After all, it was your confidence and your pride in your intelligence that attrac—”

 “How  _dare_  you.  You  _know_  your Muggle disciple would have us both locked up and tortured for that, whatever it was.  I’ve seen it, and so have you, I know it.  Beaten by the Gestapo, beaten by fellow prisoners, subject to cruel experiments under the guise of science, favoured as target practice, men like us—”

And that was when the first curse of the greatest wizarding duel in history was cast.  As Albus Dumbledore writhed on the ground in the throes of the Cruciatus curse, Grindelwald loomed over him and shouted, “They are nothing like us!  Muggle scum is what they are! And you would have me claim equality with them, brotherhood with them, because of what?  Two months of fevered embraces on the threshold of manhood? Hah!”  He lifted his wand, breaking the curse and allowing Dumbledore to struggle to his feet.  “Whatever reasons that Austrian peasant gives for those he imprisons mean very little to me.  As long as it clears the ground for wizardkind to grow and flourish in our supremacy over them…”

As Dumbledore rose to full height, he commented, in a tone so casual one would think he was speaking of the weather, “Odd.  That wasn’t one of our ideas.  That was one of his.”  And the second curse was cast, and Grindelwald screamed as his blood boiled.


End file.
